gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stronger/Fighter
Stronger/Fighter 'is a mash-up containing songs originally by ''Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera, respectively. It was sung by Devonne Stern and Dana Arson in the fifth episode to the first season of Glee: Paint the Sky, We Are Shining. After Devonne notices Dana flirting with Parrish during glee club, she asks to perform a mash-up and brings Dana up onto the stage to sing with her in order to allow Kitty to spend some time with him. Dana is thrilled by the reaction to the performance and later thanks Devonne for letting her duet with her. Devonne reveals her true intentions though, and advises her to stay away from Parrish so Kitty can date him. Dana is confused but annoyed by her actions, and tells her to let Parrish make up his own mind between the two girls. Lyrics 'Devonne: ' After all that you put me through You think I'd despise you But in the end I wanna thank you Cause you've made me that much stronger Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up Cause I've had enough You were there by my side, always down for the ride But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know Just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter '''Dana: Hush, just stop There’s nothing you can do or say, baby I’ve had enough Not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I’m… Stronger than yesterday Now it’s nothing but my way My lonliness ain’t killing me no more I’m stronger Devonne: Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter Dana: That I ever thought that I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn’t really care ‘bout me You might think that I can’t take it, but you’re wrong ‘Cause now I’m… Stronger than yesterday Now it’s nothing but my way My lonliness ain’t killing me no more I’m stronger Star Dominion: Come on, now Oh, yeah Dana: Here I go, on my own I don’t need nobody, better off alone Here I go, on my own now I don’t need nobody, not anybody Here I go, alright, here I go Devonne: How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretend not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see You won't stop me! Dana: Stronger than yesterday Now it’s nothing but my way My lonliness ain’t killing me no more I’m stronger Devonne: I am a fighter and I I ain't gonna stop There is no turning back I've had enough Devonne and Dana: You thought I would forget But I remembered 'Cause I remembered I remembered You thought I would forget I remembered 'Cause I remembered I remembered Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Devonne Stern Category:Songs sung by Dana Arson Stronger/Fighter Stronger/Fighter